


The Danger Of My Life

by Fightyourdragon



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: A03 auction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Rating: NC17, Rimming, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fightyourdragon/pseuds/Fightyourdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renfrew Holmes is new to MI6 but determined to rise to the position of Quartermaster.  </p>
<p>"Ren concluded that if he could figure out a way to control Bond he could ask for anything and M would give it to him on a silver platter. So with that, he started considering strategy. Finally, he found the missing piece in one helpful comment. “Fucks anything that moves.” Well, that he could work with."     </p>
<p>A03 auction fic won by Therinde.  The prompt: First time. Geneva, Switzerland. Summer. Orgasm delay/denial, prostate milking, bondage/restraint, explicit negotiation/consent.  To echo the future 'Q,' I can definitely work with that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Danger Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [therinde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therinde/gifts).



> This is a gift to the wonderful Therinde who won my 3000 word offering...yeah, as if I could cram my ideas into 3000 words! This was so much fun to write! Many thanks to Hedwig_Dordt who is the greatest thing that ever happened to my writing. She is a phenomenal Beta/Editor and deserves all the credit for making this as high-quality as possible! 
> 
> The title is borrowed from Pablo Neruda's poem, "And Because Love Battles." 
> 
> "...I am neither good nor bad but a man,  
> and they will then associate the danger  
> of my life, which you know  
> and which with your passion you shared.
> 
> And good, this danger  
> is danger of love, of complete love  
> for all life,  
> for all lives,  
> and if this love brings us  
> the death and the prisons,  
> I am sure that your big eyes,  
> as when I kiss them,  
> will then close with pride,  
> into double pride, love,  
> with your pride and my pride...
> 
> You came to my life  
> with what you were bringing,  
> made  
> of light and bread and shadow I expected you,  
> and Like this I need you,  
> Like this I love you,  
> and to those who want to hear tomorrow  
> that which I will not tell them, let them read it here,  
> and let them back off today because it is early  
> for these arguments.
> 
> Tomorrow we will only give them  
> a leaf of the tree of our love, a leaf  
> which will fall on the earth  
> like if it had been made by our lips  
> like a kiss which falls  
> from our invincible heights  
> to show the fire and the tenderness  
> of a true love. "

When Renfrew Holmes was twenty-seven he finally got his dream job working for MI6. Well, almost. With a last name like his, it was important to be seen starting at the bottom and rising to the top in his own right. So he started on the ground level in IT and answered calls with, “did you try turning it off and back on again?” and occasionally helped hapless employees figure out the difference between .pdf and .rtf. Still, it was a start. He survived by promising himself that within five years he would be running Q branch. It shouldn’t take long before someone higher up noticed his true talents.

 

Six weeks in he got his first big break when he overheard the current head of Q branch, Boothroyd, complaining about a security breach in their network that allowed the specs for a prototype jetpack (Ren tried not to laugh because the man seemed just odd enough to actually design something like that) to be stolen. Apparently, it resulted in having to send a 00 agent out to recover them physically and had been more than a bit embarrassing. Ren had steeled himself then gone over to Boothroyd, introduced himself, and suggested a way to strengthen the firewalls and the network security in general. The man hadn’t a clue what Ren was talking about, but he had taken him up to Q branch and introduced him to someone who did. Three hours later Ren had his transfer orders. He was still at the bottom of the ladder, but at least it was a better ladder.

 

It took him a few weeks to get settled in and begin making a real impression on his co-workers, especially since egos ran as high in Q branch employees as they seemed to in the elusive and volatile 00 agents. That, Ren decided, was going to be his surest way to climb the ladder quickly. Design weapons, improve communications equipment, develop tracking software, and basically anything that would help the field agents do their jobs more effectively. Then he discovered it was one thing to design for the standard field operatives and another thing completely to be allowed to work with the elite 00 agents. So he began asking around about them, trying to discover anything that would help him figure out how to work his way into their inner circle. The line of questioning unfailingly led to one agent in particular: agent 007, James Bond.

 

The descriptions were generally discouraging. “Cold.” “Tightly wound.” “Dangerous.” “Reckless.” “Authority issues.” “Has a death wish.” “Always breaks or loses his equipment.” And a particularly enlightening conversation that came down to, “Irreparably damaged after the woman he thought was his ally and lover turned out to be a traitor.” Ren concluded that if he could figure out a way to control Bond he could ask for anything and M would give it to him on a silver platter. So with that, he started considering strategy. Finally, he found the missing piece in one helpful comment. “Fucks anything that moves.” Well, _that_ he could work with.

 

The problem was, the more he researched 007 the less convinced he became that his reputation as a lothario was deserved. Sure, he seduced his marks when he thought that would be the most effective, pleasant way to get information out of them, but all the 00 agents did the same. Extensive viewing of security footage from the building showed that he did flirt with people to get his way but he never actually took anyone home. Ren felt a bit like a stalker, but he still watched Bond on his evenings off over CCTV footage for a few weeks and Bond always went home alone. He decided to give himself one more night before he looked for another plan because the seduction route for getting to know the agent was looking increasingly unlikely.

 

Of course, that night he finally got his break. Bond looked spectacularly hot when he left his flat and Ren found himself slightly depressed that sex was off the table because damn, a body like that in torn jeans and a tight white t-shirt should be illegal. Ren shifted uncomfortably as his body responded and he couldn’t help pressing a hand to his hardening length when he realized what club Bond was heading to, then scolded himself for getting distracted. He could almost hear his older brother’s voice in his head telling him to _pay attention_. Before he’d gotten so busy this place had been one of Ren’s own favorite haunts, though he was positive he’d never seen Bond at The Vault before. It was not the sort of place one planned returning from alone. Now all he had to do was wait to see what Bond was looking for.

 

Less than an hour later Bond left the bar with a gorgeous, lightly-muscled man who, to Ren’s surprise, radiated dominance. Well, he grinned, if James had a hidden submissive streak, he could definitely work with that. The mystery man walked with his hand on the back of Bond’s neck and steered him around the corner into an alley where he pressed Bond up against the brick wall and kissed him hard. Ren watched with a growing sense of discomfort and more than a little jealousy, trying to figure out what was off about what he was seeing. A few moments later the alarm bells turned into full-on nuclear attack sirens when the man pushed Bond down onto his knees and slapped him across the face. Ren watched in revulsion as Bond’s hands clenched into fists and even though he made no move to defend himself, his body language showed he clearly hadn’t wanted that. “Goddamned fucking irresponsible excuses from doms,” Ren growled as he pulled up another window and began hastily typing in commands. “I will find you and have ‘Dominance does not mean violence’ tattooed across your fucking forehead.”

 

Thirty seconds later the fire alarms went off in all the bars on the street. The soon-to-be-deleted man jumped back from Bond as people began streaming into the street, mostly drunk, to begin yelling and laughing and beginning an impromptu block party when they realized that many alarms obviously meant a malfunction. Apparently that was enough to break the mood because Bond stood up, gave the man a look that teetered between disappointment and relief, and walked away in the direction of his flat.

 

Ren watched until Bond was safely home before he could force his breathing to return to normal. Aware that he wasn’t going to be able to sleep, he pulled up his facial recognition software and soon he was giddily erasing one Eric Davis from every known database.

 

Hours later he lay in bed, staring at the ceiling and wondering exactly what Bond had wanted from the aborted encounter. He would never have assumed Bond would be submissive in any situation, but the more he thought about it the more sense it made. A 00 agent was required to be constantly on guard, on alert, in control of the situation. That had to be draining. In that light, the ability to let go, to let someone else be in control, to take care of you, would be amazing. Unfortunately, it appeared that Bond wanted to let go so badly he would settle for being controlled instead of being taken care of.

 

Suddenly, this went deeper than figuring out how to make Bond comfortable enough around him that he would learn to trust him and thereby improve Ren’s career prospects. Now, more than anything, Ren wanted to show Bond he could take care of him both on missions and at home. He considered Bond’s strength, his absolute control of the situation out in the field, his apparent disregard for his own worth. He wanted to give Bond everything he never knew he needed, to watch Bond give his will over and let Ren and prove he was worthy of that trust...he shivered. God, but Bond’s surrender would be gorgeous. Now, all he needed to do was figure out how to make it happen.

 

The opportunity presented itself a month later. Ren had been keeping tabs on Bond, who was out in the field again, and who was currently stranded in Geneva killing time for a week before his mark showed up. Well, summer in Geneva. Ren grinned. He could think of worse destinations for a spur-of-the moment vacation.

 

The first thing Ren did was hack into the Hotel d'Angleterre’s reservation system and book himself the suite- because of course he couldn’t just be on a floor with single rooms like a normal person- opposite Bond’s. He felt vaguely guilty as he arranged for the establishment to believe he was a reviewer from a prominent international magazine, thereby ensuring his stay would be complementary. Still, judging from the astronomical prices he figured they could probably afford it. Then he grit his teeth and booked a flight, hoping that Bond turned out to be worth the anxiety of flying.

 

By the time Ren arrived at the hotel the following afternoon he was exhausted and still slightly drunk from the self-medication via in-flight whiskey, so the first thing he did after a quick security sweep was to pass out on the ridiculously opulent four-poster bed. When he woke up it was just beginning to get dark. He stretched then stumbled into the shower and when he finally tore himself away from the six- six- shower heads and apparently endless supply of hot water he felt much better. He unpacked his bags, took a few minutes to ensure that his bundles of soft red rope weren’t tangled, then settled in with his laptop to see what Bond was up to. It only took a few minutes to hack the hotel’s security cameras then sneak his way back into the MI6 network and pull up the gps device in Bond’s watch. A small dot appeared on the map of Geneva. He zeroed in on the marker and smiled in satisfaction when an overlay of a simple google maps program showed him that Bond was currently at a nearby restaurant. Ren decided that some days, it was extra good to be him. Time to go hunting.

 

He dressed in an artfully casual outfit that was just tight enough to catch interested glances then selected a few lengths of slender rope and headed out the door. He made his way to the restaurant and easily located Bond sitting alone at patio table, sipping a martini and looking distinctly bored. He had seen Bond around MI6 a few times from a distance, but hadn’t ever had the opportunity to observe him this closely in person. Well, the comments about his impeccable taste in clothing were definitely accurate because he looked effortlessly attractive in a plain white button down and fitted grey trousers. Ren walked to the small cafe across the narrow street and requested a table at its patio that was conveniently placed directly in Bond’s line of sight. He ordered a glass of wine and some sort of sampler plate then tilted his chair in Bond’s direction and pulled one of the ropes out of his pocket. He began to casually tie it into a series of complicated knots as he looked around, playing the part of a distractedly curious tourist.

 

He watched Bond closely out of the corner of his eye and forced himself not to react when the obvious shift in his posture meant Ren had been noticed. Bond sat forward in his chair and actually missed the stem of his glass when he reached for it. Ren breathed a sigh of relief as a thrill of arousal wound its way down his spine. Oh yes, this was going to work. He stretched his legs in front of him and let them fall apart just enough to be this side of lewd but could also be just him getting comfortable. He went on tying and untying the rope between bites and sips and it wasn’t until he was completely finished that he finally let his gaze shift directly over to meet Bond’s less-than-subtle stare. He lifted his chin slightly as he stood and arranged his features and posture in a manner that never failed to pin his partner to any given wall without so much as a verbal command. Ren was gratified when surprise flashed across Bond’s features before he lowered his gaze and his hands instinctively shifted to rest on his knees for a moment before he realized what he’d done and hastily removed them.

 

Ren had to dig his nails into his palms to prevent himself from dragging Bond back to his room, plan of seduction be damned, but he reined in his desire. Instead, he simply waited until Bond raised his eyes to look at him again then winked and strode purposefully away. He was banking on the fact that Bond would be caught too off-guard to follow him, especially in the middle of a busy area, and thankfully he was right. He walked quickly back to the hotel, locked himself in his suite and brought himself off hard and fast to the memory of Bond’s gesture of submission, however subtle it had been. God, but this was going to be fun.

 

And it was. He spent the next two days carefully cultivating Bond’s interest and ensuring that when he did ask the man back to his room there was no way he was going to be refused. He watched the hotel’s security cameras so that he could show up in strategic locations like the pool. He figured it couldn’t hurt to let Bond see him dripping wet in tight swim trunks, and seeing Bond in a similar state of undress was sinfully pleasant first thing in the morning. He timed it carefully to just be leaving the pool when Bond was preparing to get in.  He even went as far as to reach down and drag a fingernail along the nape of that tempting neck while Bond was seated on the edge of the pool before he quickly made his way out the door. The resulting shiver was delicious, but he was gone and in a lift before Bond had a chance to recover enough to consider following him.

 

When Bond left for a run in the local park Ren followed, then let Bond catch a glimpse of him from a distance. Bond stopped and gave him a distinctly interested, questioning look and Ren’s response was to crook his finger playfully and take off running. He led Bond on an exhilarating chase but lost him easily since he had studied a map of the park’s layout and knew exactly where to best evade capture. Then he got to head back to the hotel and watch Bond’s search via gps while laughingly enjoying a whiskey sour in his room.

 

He followed Bond to a cafe for lunch and sneakily paid for his meal, then paid the confused waiter to deliver an intricate rope collar secured by a delicate padlock instead of the receipt.

 

He let Bond see him enter the hotel’s lift and blew a kiss just before the doors closed, got off on the wrong floor then took the stairs the rest of the way just in case Bond tried to catch him. Each encounter felt like teasing foreplay. His only consolation was that he was positive Bond felt the same way.

 

The third night after he arrived he decided they’d both had enough teasing so he laid out the supplies carefully in his bedroom, dressed in sleek black trousers and a deep wine colored button-down and went down to the hotel bar to wait. So far Bond had maintained a pattern of coming into the bar for a drink around nine and he hoped it would hold true for tonight as well. He picked a quiet corner of the bar, ordered tonic water and lime, and watched the door.

 

Bond walked in at nine pm sharp, looking positively delicious in a deep navy bespoke suit. Ren watched as his gaze swept across the room, looked past him for a moment then snapped back. Bond grinned in a positively feral manner and Ren felt himself growing hard at the thought of having that much intensity under his careful control. Bond strode over to Ren and seated himself at the open chair across from him.

 

Bond leaned back and tried to look nonchalant. “Can I buy you a drink? Maybe that will make you stay in one place for once.”

 

A waiter appeared almost instantly. “Whiskey sour,” Ren stated without taking his eyes off of Bond. “He’ll have a tonic water and lime.”  

   

The waiter vanished and Bond looked at Ren with a raised brow. “I will?”

 

Ren replied in his best authoritative voice. “Yes. If you want to do this, you will be sober.”

 

“And what exactly is this?”

 

“Don’t play coy with me after I’ve gone to such lengths to be sure you were interested.” Ren didn’t even try to hide the wicked grin that spread across his face when Bond swallowed hard.

 

“That´s fair. It’s obvious that you want me and I want you. I just want to know how, specifically, you want me,” Bond offered.

 

Ren looked at Bond steadily, shifted forward and reached out to trail a finger along his cheekbone. Bond tilted his head into the touch and his eyes fluttered closed. Ren felt a thrill of accomplishment and rewarded Bond for his receptiveness by sliding the finger back up to trace the curve of Bond’s ear then down his neck before he pulled away. Bond opened his eyes just as the waiter returned with their drinks. Ren didn’t take a sip, he just took the cherry out and bit it off seductively, chewed it slowly and slid a finger between his lips to gather some of the juice. He reached out and spread the sweetness over Bond’s slightly parted lips before pulling the stem into his mouth. He tied it deftly with his tongue as Bond watched, entranced. After a short time he pushed the stem out and held it up for Bond to see. “I’m very good with knots.”

 

Bond licked his lips. “How good?”

 

Ren set the stem down on the table between them. “Would you like to find out?”

 

Bond’s pupils dilated visibly. “I don’t even know your name.”

 

“Renfrew. Though for obvious reasons I tell people to call me Ren.” He held out his hand. “You?”

 

“James.”

 

Ren was a bit surprised at not being given a fake name, though maybe he simply didn’t like being called a false name in bed. When Bond took his hand Ren shook it firmly, then instead of letting Bond pull away he slid his hand up to encircle Bond’s wrist and held it firmly down against the table between them. Bond flexed his muscles but didn’t try to get away.  “Very good,” Ren praised, tightening his grip fractionally. “Now, would you like to come back to my room?”

 

“Yes,” Bond replied, his voice low and full of need.

 

Ren reached out with his free hand and cupped the side of Bond’s face, shivering in anticipation when Bond leaned into the caress immediately. “I’ve been thinking about this since I saw you watching me in the cafe. One more thing and I will give you exactly what you’ve been craving. Hard limits? I don’t want anything distracting us once we begin.”

 

Bond flicked his eyes around, ensuring they were still out of easy listening range before he began. “No permanent marks. No humiliation. No bodily fluid play outside of semen.”

 

Ren waited for Bond to continue before realizing he was finished. “That’s it?” he asked, failing to keep the shock from his voice.

 

Bond looked at him challengingly. “Is that a problem?”

 

Ren narrowed his eyes. “Whips. Crops. Breathplay. Sensory deprivation. Sounding.  Face slapping. Forced oral. Pain.” Bond tried to maintain an unaffected face but Ren had observed Bond enough to recognise his discomfort at some of the suggestions, and outright revulsion at others. “You’re not being honest with me. We’re finished here.” He took his hand away from Bond’s wrist and stood. “Have a pleasant evening.”  

 

Bond looked up at Ren with a combination of shock, disappointment and desperation. “Wait.” He slid out of his chair to kneel next to it and held Ren’s gaze, apparently no longer concerned with their surroundings. It made Ren want to gather him up and bring him somewhere private and safe, to override whatever past experiences had programmed him think he had to offer everything, even things he hated, in order to get something like what he wanted. “I’m sorry. I’m not used to my partners being quite so perceptive.”

 

Ren stepped over to Bond and ran a hand through his hair soothingly, suddenly feeling intensely possessive. When Bond leaned forward and rested his forehead against Ren’s thigh he had the sudden urge to growl and bite the back of Bond’s neck, to claim this beautiful, damaged man for his own. He swallowed hard. Suddenly he could think of about a million ways this plan could backfire because Bond wasn’t even bound or naked and already Ren knew he would do nearly anything to make him happy. He took a steadying breath. “Come with me.” He turned and walked away, not even waiting to see if Bond was following because he was certain of it.

 

The trip up to his suite felt interminable. They had to wait for a lift and Ren spent the time with his hand under the back of Bond’s suit jacket, dipping his fingers beneath the trouser band and running them back and forth, loving the way it made Bond try hard not to visibly squirm. The lift was otherwise unoccupied for the last ten floors and Ren took the opportunity to press Bond into the wall and suck lightly at the sensitive skin of his neck. He might be smaller than Bond, but he was pleased to note they were almost exactly the same height. This time the squirming was obvious and addictive, though Bond kept his hands away as if uncertain he was allowed to touch. The second the lift opened Ren guided Bond out and down the hall with a firm hand on his lower back.

 

“Well isn’t this convenient?” Bond stated in a slightly suspicious voice as Ren opened the door to his suite.

 

“Very. I was pleasantly surprised at the quality of the neighborhood,” Ren replied as he ushered Bond through the door. “I’m here for the week working up a review of the hotel for a magazine.” Once inside Ren locked the door and stepped past Bond to take a seat in one of the overstuffed chairs in the living room area. He laid back and spread his legs, giving Bond a confident smile. “Now, you just go ahead and look around and when you’ve decided it’s safe come back and kneel on the floor here in front of me.”  

 

Bond looked at him consideringly and his posture shifted to a slightly defensive stance.  “Why would you want me to do that?”

 

“Because I’ve been watching you for a few days now and it’s obvious you’re either ex-military or some sort of bodyguard or both. It’s clear from the way you carry yourself, the way you exercise like it’s part of your job description, the way you constantly glance around to be aware of your surroundings. It’s important that you feel safe here with me, and I can tell you’re already suspicious about the coincidence of my rooms being located directly across from yours. If you want to see my online booking as proof it was reserved months ago, I’m more than happy to pull it up.”

 

Bond blinked at him in surprise. “Again, that’s oddly perceptive of you.”

 

Ren shrugged. “Ever heard of Sherlock Holmes? My brother.”

 

“Christ, you’re related to him? Suddenly this makes a lot more sense,” Bond said, his shoulders relaxing a little.

 

“Quite. Now, have a quick look around, use the loo if you need, then come back to me.” Ren watched as Bond poked around, smiling when he ran his hands almost reverently over the bundles of rope but avoided the array of clamps, whips, and other instruments Ren had laid out just because he wasn’t supposed to already know that Bond didn’t truly want to be hurt. After a perfunctory search of the rooms Bond walked back over to him looking significantly more at ease. “Remove your jacket, shoes and socks, and lean your back against the chair,” Ren ordered as he patted the space between his legs.  

 

Bond obeyed and placed the articles of clothing neatly on another chair before he knelt down on the floor as ordered. Ren immediately scooted forward, draped his legs over Bond’s shoulders and hooked his feet around Bond’s sides so he was held securely in place. Then he placed his left hand firmly around the back of Bond’s neck and began playing gently with his hair with the other. He waited until Bond let out a long breath and leaned back into his touch before he began speaking. “You’re probably wondering why you aren’t naked and strapped to the bed by now, aren’t you?”

 

“A bit. I’m finding the unpredictability strangely appealing though,” Bond replied, angling his head into Ren’s ministrations like an overgrown cat.

 

“Hmm. Something tells me you’ve been handing yourself over to entirely the wrong sorts of partners. That, or they were responsible doms and you stubbornly refused to communicate what you really wanted out of the scene. Not everyone has my debatable luck to be related to a genius who turned the science of deduction into a childhood game. I’m nowhere as good as him, but I grew up learning to read people. And even for me you’re rather complicated. So, let’s try this again shall we?”  He dropped his voice to command, “Tell me what you want.”

 

Bond stiffened slightly. “I’ve never been asked to describe it.”

 

“I’m not asking,” Ren pointed out firmly as he removed his hands and placed them on the arms of the chair, hoping Bond caught on to the fact he would only be rewarded with touch for doing as he was asked. “I’m commanding.”

 

Bond made a small noise of protest when the petting ceased, but after a few moments he began talking. “I want...I want you to make me stop thinking about anything but this. I don’t want to feel like I have to be in control of anything. I want...”  he hesitated.

 

Ren returned his hand to Bond’s hair and let his short nails scratch across his scalp lightly. Then he bent forward and sucked on Bond’s earlobe before nibbling it teasingly.  “You’re doing very well. I’m pleased with you. Keep talking, I want to understand before we truly begin. Be honest.”

 

Bond shivered deliciously, “Gods, I’m only telling you this because I’ll probably never see you again and you seem like you can actually deliver. You’re right. I am a- a bodyguard. I want to feel like one of my clients. I want to be the one being taken care of. I want to feel...”  He took a ragged breath. “Important.”

 

Ren moved his hands down to begin unbuttoning Bond’s shirt as he spoke. “Close. Very, very close. I think you want to feel more than just important. I think you want to feel cherished.” Bond tensed and opened his mouth but Ren laid a finger across his lips. “Don’t even think about objecting. There is nothing you desire that is wrong. Not here. Not with me. My job is to give you what you need so that you give me your complete surrender. That is what I want. What I do.” He finished unbuttoning and lifted his legs enough to pull the shirt off of Bond’s shoulders. He traced a finger over a thick scar and noticed a few others on the newly exposed skin. “If you needed the pain of welts to get there, it would please me to give them to you. But do you _like_ pain, James?”

 

Ren could almost see the words, “if you do,” forming before Bond caught himself and considered his response for a moment. “No. As you can see, I’ve had my share. The pain caused by an object, like a whip, holds little appeal for me other than as a tool for potentially getting to subspace. But incidental pain caused by your body on mine, from your teeth or nails, that I would enjoy very much.”

 

Ren ran his fingers over Bond’s gorgeously defined chest and dragged a nail across one erect nipple. Bond gasped and arched his back beautifully. “Good. Bondage?”

 

“Yes please,” Bond practically purred.

 

“You are going to look so breathtaking once I have you tied and begging for me to let you come. Safe word?”

 

“Skyfall.”

 

Ren nodded, wondering at the significance but deciding it would ruin the mood to ask.  “Tell me James, have you ever experienced true shibari? Not just hastily bound wrists and ankles, but artwork in the form of a painstaking and intricate latticework of knots?”

 

“No, but I’ve seen pictures. It’s beautiful. You can do that?” His voice sounded endearingly hopeful.

 

“I can.” He bent down farther and slid his hands down to encircle Bond’s wrists and bring them back to cross behind his neck. “I’m going to spend a long time tying you up. I’m going to lick between every new shape the ropes create on your gorgeous body. Then I’m going to slip on a cock ring and lick and finger you open, play with your prostate until there are tears running down your face and you’re begging me for release but you won’t know when I’m going to finally grant it. Maybe I’ll slide my cock into you and take my pleasure but deny your release until you’re so far gone you know nothing but the feeling of the ropes and my body touching yours. If that sounds like something you’d like then I want you to get up, strip, and go kneel next to the bed.”

 

Ren had to press hand to his own trapped length and force himself to calm down enough to actually follow through on his words. Especially since Bond scrambled to obey so fast he nearly tripped himself on his trousers as he made his way into the bedroom, leaving a trail of expensive clothing in his wake. Ren removed his own shirt, shoes and socks as he gave Bond a minute, just enough time so he would be waiting in excited anticipation but not long enough for him to get nervous before following him into the room.

 

Ren’s breath caught at the sight of Bond, hands resting on his spread knees with his head bowed. “You’re so beautiful like this,” he murmured softly as he walked over and circled Bond, fingers trailing across his shoulders, back, collarbone, taking in the impressive muscle tone and the equally impressive scars. He knelt down behind Bond and leaned into his warmth, slid his hands down those ridiculously firm arms and laced their fingers together. Bond seemed to be warring between leaning into his touch and keeping still so Ren pulled back far enough to bite the back of his neck.  

 

Bond made a choked sort of whine and shifted back into the pressure, hands flexing beneath Ren’s. “That’s right James, that’s perfect. I want you to show me how much you want this. How good it feels. Don’t try to control your reactions.” He licked at the pink marks from his teeth and slid his hands out from Bond’s then wrapped them around his chest and held him close  Ren suspected it was more like a lover’s embrace than anything Bond was used to in this sort of situation, especially when Bond tensed fractionally. “I can tell it makes you uncomfortable, being ordered to be so open, but I want you to give me this. Because it will please me very much.” He began to run his hands over Bond’s chest and stomach, keeping the touch firm enough to communicate his control of the situation. “And it will please me to reward you for it.” He brought both hands up to tease at Bond’s nipples, scraping his nails across them until Bond shuddered and let a quiet moan escape.  

 

Ren smiled to himself, already feeling drunk on the idea of slowly stripping Bond of his inhibitions until there were none of his carefully guarded defenses left. “Better,” he praised, then slid quickly around so that he was facing Bond and pulled him forward for a kiss with a hand against the back of his neck. It was not a gentle kiss. He held Bond firmly in place and took control of it, allowing himself to learn the shape of Bond’s lips and relish the feeling of stubble scratching across his cleanly shaven skin before slipping his tongue forcefully along the soft curve of Bond’s lower lip. Bond parted his lips immediately with a low noise that clearly meant, ‘please,’ and Ren responded with a possessive growl as he claimed Bond’s mouth.  God but the man was an incredible kisser. He allowed Ren to taste, to run his tongue along every ridge of Bond’s soft palate and trace the sharp edges of his teeth, to learn the gentle strength of his tongue and play with increasingly obscene, slick movements until he discovered what made Bond make the most still-reluctant noise.  

 

When Bond was sufficiently lost in the kissing Ren slid a hand down his chest and fluttered his fingers over Bonds now half-hard cock and was gratified when Bond jerked and whimpered into his mouth. He pulled away and a thrill of arousal went straight to his own hardening length because damn, debauched and desperate was a good look on Bond. He took Bond’s wrists and guided his hands firmly back behind his back and held them against his shoulder blades, causing his back to arch beautifully as Ren straddled his spread knees and looked down at him. Bond’s eyes were lust-blown but still slightly uncertain. “Tell me what you’re feeling.”

 

“Confused.”

 

“That’s an honest answer. Good. About what?” He tightened his thighs around Bond’s and watched him expectantly.

 

“You’re being so nice to me.”

 

“Do you like it?”

 

“Yes,” Bond admitted, hissing when Ren shifted forward to tease at his cock.  

 

“If I ordered you to crawl across the room and bring me a bundle of rope would you do it?”

 

Bond bit his lip, obviously envisioning it. “God, yes.”

 

“I don’t need a whip to control you,” Ren leaned in closer, “and you don’t like them, so why would I use one?”

 

Bond blinked at him. “I...don’t know.”

 

“I can’t begin to express how much of a turn-on it is to know I get to give you everything you really want. I’m not going to hurt you, James, not unless you want me to. Trust me. Let go of whatever it is you’re worried about and for tonight, just be mine.” He kissed Bond once more, then stood. “Now, kneel in the middle of the bed.”

 

Bond obeyed, still looking like he’d stepped into a dream and was afraid he was going to wake up any moment. Ren walked over to the dresser and picked up a few bundles of rope and a pair of scissors then carried them back over to the bed and placed them in front of Bond. “Shibari is an art form, James, and like any good piece of art, it takes time. I need you to relax and just let me take care of you. You’re going to be securely bound and won’t be able to move, but I won’t leave you alone at any point. I won’t let you fall or get hurt.” He held up the scissors then set them on the floor next to the bed. “If at any point you want me to cut you free, I will.” He crawled up onto the bed and picked up a bundle of rope. “Now, tell me you still want this.”

 

“Yes, I still want this...sir.” There was a hint of questioning in Bond’s voice.

 

Ren thought for a moment, considering the ability to distance himself the term ‘sir’ offered and the intense desire to have Bond say his name, making this encounter more intimate. “You can just call me Ren.” He untied the first bundle and shook it gently and it cascaded down onto the bed in a crimson waterfall. “You are going to love this,” he purred, and grasping the soft rope in the center he laid it across Bond’s throat to trail down his back and got to work.

 

At first Bond was a bit tense as Ren circled him, arranging the rope carefully across his chest and around his upper arms, but as soon as Ren pulled the first knot tight between his shoulder blades and all of the slack left the ropes some of the tension melted out of him.  “That’s right, just let go and let the ropes hold you. You don’t need to hold your arms back now, the knots will support you.” He ran his tongue along the V of rope that extended up and around the front of Bond’s neck, leaving the nape temptingly bare. Ren took the opportunity to lick and bite at the sensitive skin while he wrapped a firm arm around Bond’s stomach so he wouldn’t feel like he was going to tip forward. He was in no hurry, so instead of continuing with the rope he sucked a finger into his mouth then trailed the spit-slicked digit up from Bond’s perineum, across his sensitive opening and to the base of his spine, grinning when Bond whined and pressed back against the light touch.  

   

    “I can’t hear you,” Ren admonished as he reached under Bond’s arse and fondled his testicles before sliding his fingers back up to rub back and forth over the tight ring of muscle.    

   

“Fuck,” Bond panted, “I don’t know how to do this. I don’t do this. I’m not loud in bed.”

 

“You are now,” Ren countered as he grabbed the ropes just over the knot and tugged, tightening it against the front of Bond’s neck as he reached around and wrapped his hand tightly around Bond’s erection. Bond tipped his head back, snapped his hips forward and cried out helplessly. “Perfect.” Ren teased at Bond’s cock for a minute, dry hand skittering across the hard length so it was nothing more than a frustrating tease.  

 

“I’m going to finish binding you now,” Ren purred into Bond’s ear. “And for every noise you make you’ll earn a reward. But if I think you’re holding anything back, you’ll only feel the ropes against your skin.”

 

Bond made a sound of nervous protest and Ren immediately moved to give him a rather filthy approving kiss before continuing with the ropes. He secured the ropes encircling Bond’s forearms with knots that pressed against his back just below his shoulder blades. Then he made a diamond shape down to Bond’s lower back with a long intricate knot that secured a few coils around his abdomen and the gauntlet-style hitches around his crossed wrists. As he placed each rope he licked along the length, and when Bond made any sort of noise he kissed and nipped at the skin between the newly created shapes. The final effect was gorgeous and held Bond’s hands securely against his lower back, yet high enough that Ren had easy access to his arse.

 

“You’re gorgeous,” he praised as he ran his hands reverently over the crimson pattern.  He knelt in front of Bond and hooked a finger under the ropes against his neck. “How do you feel?”

 

Bond closed his eyes and leaned towards Ren. “Sexually frustrated,” he replied with a crooked smile that had Ren’s own cock twitching.

 

“Nowhere near as much as you’re going to be,” Ren promised as he tugged Bond forward but avoided his lips in favor of nipping a line up his jaw, letting the stubble rasp across his lips and tongue as Bond hummed his approval. Then he sat back and ran his hands indulgently across Bond’s chest. He traced along the edges of muscle, the ridges of scars, along the soft skin of his firm abs and down along either side of his very interested cock.  

 

“Lean forward and rest against your knees,” Ren ordered, guiding Bond down with a firm hand against the back of his neck. Then he slid a pillow beneath Bond’s chest so that he could rest comfortably with his head turned to the side against the duvet. He ran his hands down Bond’s sides, scratching lightly. Then he leaned in and licked a stripe down between his arse cheeks and across the pulsing opening. Bond tried to buck his hips but the way he was positioned prevented it and he growled in frustration. Ren blew across the slick hole and Bond groaned. Ren grinned and bit him on one pert cheek. “Say please.”  

 

“Please,” Bond gritted out in a strained voice.

 

Ren rewarded him by gripping his hips hard and alternating his tongue between circling, licking with firm pressure and fluttering lightly over Bond’s entrance until he was finally making low noises of pleasure with every swipe of Ren’s wicked tongue. Having Bond begin to let go of his tightly wound sense of control was a heady experience and Ren was tempted to just bring him off like this because he was aching to see him fall apart. Maybe next time, he thought, then swallowed hard because he was already thinking in terms of next time. And the time after that. Well, fuck.  

 

He slipped off the bed to go grab the lube and decided he would be so amazing that even when he explained who he really was Bond would still want him. He climbed back onto the bed and leaned down to give Bond a kiss that turned into an intense snogging session despite the awkward angle and by the time he finally pulled away he realized just how far gone for this man he really was. “Ready for more?” he asked against Bond’s lips.

 

“Hell yes,” Bond replied, squirming when Ren reached out to pinch his arse.    

 

“Good. Because now I’m not stopping until you’re an incoherent wreck and all you know is that you belong to me,” Ren stated in a low voice that made Bond bite his lip. Ren slipped back behind Bond and coated his fingers with lube then pressed just the tip of one finger inside and twisted it around gently.  

 

“Fuck, Ren,” Bond panted, canting his hips back into the pressure.

 

“Not yet James,” Ren grinned as he pushed the finger in deeper, reveling in sensation of tight heat and the way Bond’s body accepted the intrusion readily, seeming to beg for more. Ren was more than happy to comply and ignored the way his own cock pressed uncomfortably against his trousers as it strained towards the temptation of Bond’s body.  He pressed a second finger in slowly and ordered, “Tell me how you’re feeling.”

 

Bond hesitated for a moment but all of the hedonistic attention seemed to have done its work and he was far less guarded in his reply. “Like my body trusts you. Like I want your fingers to be your cock. Like I want you to keep going but I also want you to stop because I don’t want this to be over.”

 

“Oh, it’s far from over,” Ren promised, watching raptly as he twisted his fingers in and out of Bond’s steadily relaxing body. Then he reached down and began to roll Bond’s testicles gently as he slipped a third finger in and the resulting cry was the hottest thing Ren had heard from Bond so far and he couldn’t wait to make him repeat it. “Now don’t you dare come. You will not reach orgasm until I allow you to,” he commanded before pressing two fingers in and rubbing them lightly over Bond’s prostate.  

 

Bond moaned and the muscles of his arse clamped down hard around Ren’s fingers.  Ren breathed a sigh of relief and continued making slow circular motions over the sensitive gland. He had learned that there was a wide variety of sensitivity when it came to prostate stimulation but luckily Bond appeared to be deliciously responsive to it. Before long Bond was covered in a sheen of sweat that only served to make him look even more breathtaking as he writhed beneath Ren’s questing fingers as much as his bonds would allow. “Look at you. You’re fucking gorgeous when you show me how much you love the way I’m making you feel. You’re doing beautifully, making all of those lovely noises for me,” he praised, speeding up the movements of his fingers until Bond was breathing hard and making desperate noises of encouragement.

 

When Ren suddenly removed his fingers Bond actually whimpered then asked, “What are you doing?”

 

“I’m not finished with my work of art,” Ren replied in a mischievous voice. “And you need some time to cool off because I’m nowhere near ready to let you come.” He reached over and picked up another bundle of rope, shook it free, then helped Bond to kneel again.  “I’m going to bind your ankles. Just relax and enjoy the feeling of the ropes holding you secure.”

 

“I'm not sure whether I hate you or love you right now,” Bond sighed as he settled down compliantly and waited for Ren to do as he wished with him.  

 

Ren decided it was an entirely good thing that Bond was facing away from him at the moment because he would never have been able to mask the way his entire body flushed with surprise and his heart beat faster at the very idea. To have Bond come to love him, to be his always... He bit his lip but couldn’t resist the sudden urge to pull Bond back against his chest and guide his face over for a kiss that had Ren rutting against Bond’s arse before he realized what his body was doing. Bond didn’t resist at all, he relaxed instantly back into Ren’s embrace like he’d been doing it for years and the trust it required made Ren growl and nip at Bond’s neck in a display of pleased dominance.

 

Once he released Bond Ren moved to focus on the task of binding Bond’s ankles with a secure hitch and an artful latticework of knots leading up to just below each knee. When he was finished he urged Bond to scoot backwards and spread his knees in a comfortably wide stance so that his feet were just hooked over the edge of the bed. Then he stood next to the solid oak bedpost that was taller than he was and a lovely, pointlessly opulent sixteen inches square with white cloth draped between each of the four tall posts. Bond watched him curiously then his eyes widened as Ren slipped the center of the rope through the hole he had drilled earlier, figuring he could easily patch it before he left. He pulled it through and secured it carefully then slid the doubled rope around the knot beneath Bond’s shoulder blade then did the same to the other side. Once he had Bond properly placed he tightened both ropes so that if Bond fell forward he would be caught and held expertly between the bedposts.

 

“The ropes won’t let you fall. Test them,” he ordered, pressing Bond to lean forward. For a moment Bond tensed up but he quickly realized that the ropes could hold him securely, though he could kneel without putting tension on them if he chose. “Are we still good?” Ren asked, just to give Bond an out if he needed it.  

 

“We’re fucking fantastic,” Bond replied, his voice low and sex-drunk.  

 

“I’ll show you fucking fantastic,” Ren purred as he wrapped more rope around the base of the posts and attached it to the hitches on Bond’s ankles so that he was completely immobilized. The vulnerability in the position made Ren’s breath catch as he took in the view.  “You need to see this,” he breathed, grabbing his tablet from the dresser and snapping a quick picture. Then he wrapped an arm around Bond’s waist, holding him close as he held the tablet up for him to see.  

 

“Sweet motherfucking christ,” Bond swore. “You are an artist.”  

 

“I just want you to understand how perfect you are,” Ren praised. “Here, you can watch me delete it.” He reached for the bin symbol.  

 

“Keep it,” Bond said, stopping him. “I’d like you to have something to remember me by.”

 

“As if I’d need a picture,” Ren replied as he kissed the nape of Bond’s neck and tried not to let the implied ending in that statement sadden him. He failed miserably. “Now I just have to make sure you remember me as well.” He ducked beneath the ropes and climbed onto the bed, dropped onto all fours, got his lips around the head of Bond’s leaking cock and took it in as deeply as he could. Bond swore and fell forward against the ropes for a moment before he was coherent enough to use his knees for support again. Ren pulled off and stared as Bond’s cock bobbed lewdly in front of him. “Not expecting that?”

 

“I’m done expecting anything,” Bond panted, “but if you keep that up for long I won’t be able to stop myself from coming.”

 

“That’s right, I was planning on doing something about that.” Ren slid off the bed and opened a dresser drawer, took out an adjustable leather cock ring then went back to kneel in front of Bond. “This really should have gone on before you got hard, but it will still help,” he commented as he slipped the strap beneath Bond’s testicles and fixed it snugly above the base of his cock. “Plus, I like the way it looks.” He ran a finger along the leather, smiling when Bond groaned tried to push his hips forward. Ren took mercy on him and went back to sucking on Bond’s length, humming his pleasure as it filled his mouth. Sure, he was dominant, but that didn’t mean he didn’t also love the feeling of a hard cock against his tongue.  

 

He teased Bond to the edge of orgasm half a dozen times, reducing Bond to a trembling wreck before he finally stood on the bed, removed his trousers and pants and allowed his frustrated erection to spring free. The look of pure need on Bond’s face was intoxicating so he took a minute to stroke himself while Bond watched. “You want to touch me, don’t you?” he asked in a seductive voice.

 

“God yes,” Bond agreed, struggling slightly against his bonds.  

 

“Maybe I’ll even let you. If you’re really good. Now, I’m going to slide my fingers back inside of you and if you please me by not holding anything back there’s a good chance I’ll fuck you.” He moved to stand behind Bond, thankful that he’d had the presence of mind to create a low platform at the end of the bed so he would be at just the right height to take Bond from behind as he knelt on the high mattress. For now though, he coated his fingers with more lube and slipped two of them inside of Bond easily. The other hand he pressed against Bond’s chest as he held him firmly in place before he began rubbing his fingers over Bond’s prostate. Bond immediately moaned and threw his head back and Ren moved to begin kissing and licking at the temptingly bared neck.

 

    After a few minutes Ren could feel something shift as Bond went completely pliant. He allowed the ropes take most of his weight and let his head drop forward. Instead of loud, exaggerated noises he made tiny little helpless sounds of desperate, frustrated pleasure. Ren tormented Bond with his fingers, slowing down periodically then bringing him dangerously close before backing off again until Bond was lost in a cycle of bliss.  

 

Ren knew if he wanted to he could come in about thirty seconds because the totality of Bond’s surrender was nearly enough to make him come untouched. Which was a good thing, because thirty seconds looked to be about all Bond could handle as well. He slipped his fingers out of Bond carefully and wrapped a few fingers around his own cock at the bereft noise that escaped Bond’s lips. He reached down and grabbed a condom packet from next to the bed, quickly put it on, then came back to wrap his arms around Bond who let his head fall back against Ren’s shoulder in contentment.  

 

Ren struggled with his choice of words for a few moments then decided fuck it, Bond was too out of it to remember anything he said. “I’m going to make love to you now. You’ve been so very perfect for me. Just hold out a bit longer then I will allow you to come,” he promised.  

 

Bond hummed his approval and his body welcomed Ren in without any resistance. “Please,” was all he murmured. Ren undulated his hips slowly as his breath caught at the intensity of everything. Bond was just coherent enough to take up a chant of “yes, Ren, yes,” as he clenched the muscles of his arse rhythmically and a surprising minute later Ren was biting at the nape of Bond’s neck as his powerful release left him shaking and barely functional himself.

 

Only the thought that he had to take care of Bond kept Ren from falling into a spent heap on the floor. He removed the condom, tied it off and dropped it. Then he reached around, un-did the cock ring and slid two fingers easily back inside of Bond. “You can come for me now,” he murmured as he massaged the sensitive gland with his fingertips, pressing slightly harder than he had been but still being careful not to cause pain. Bond was well past the point of inhibitions and he writhed and whimpered beautifully as Ren brought him closer to the edge and wondered if Bond had ever come without a hand on his cock before. He selfishly hoped he hadn’t. Before long Bond was rocking back onto Ren’s fingers and then his entire body went rigid as his orgasm began with a nearly silent cry and then he jerked wildly against his bonds when it shocked him by continuing far longer than he likely had experience with. Ren watched in fascination as the milky fluid dripped onto the duvet in a prolonged stream rather than the usual short spurts.

 

When Bond was breathing easier Ren slipped his fingers carefully out. He decided neither of them had the energy to deal with the ropes so he reached down and grabbed the scissors. He crawled up onto the bed and let Bond rest against his chest as he wrapped a protective arm around him and cut the ropes holding him to the bedposts. Bond didn’t even try to catch himself, he just trusted Ren to lower him gently onto the bed before efficiently cutting through the rest of the ropes and freeing him. Ren had a slight dilemma when he realized he wasn’t going to be able to physically carry Bond, so he guided him with gentle hands and kisses until he was resting near the top of the bed and away from the wet spot. Then Ren forced himself to stay awake long enough to massage a 90% asleep Bond’s muscles carefully, ensuring the blood was flowing properly before he wrapped his arms around Bond and followed him into a deep sleep of his own.  

 

Ren startled awake to darkness and Bond thrashing and mumbling something incoherent in the bed next to him. He didn’t even want to consider the sorts of things Bond must have nightmares about and wanted to wake him, but also he didn’t want to end up getting strangled if Bond’s sleeping mind decided he was a threat. His desire to help Bond won out over his nerves so he reached out and cautiously laid a hand on Bond’s shoulder and began rubbing soothing circles over it. “Shhh, shhh, shhh, you’re safe, you’re okay,” he murmured, relieved when instead of attacking him Bond’s breath evened out slightly and he relaxed a bit. Encouraged, Ren slid his hand slowly down Bond’s arm and wrapped his hand lightly around his wrist and tugged gently, guiding Bond to shift and lie on his side. Then he folded himself along Bond’s back and laced their fingers together with Ren’s hand on top. He pressed their hands against Bond’s chest, kissed the nape of his neck and failed utterly to suppress the dangerous thought of _mine, mine, mine,_ as he felt Bond relax back into calm sleep. It took Ren a while to fall asleep again himself because he wanted to memorize how Bond’s body felt against his own and let himself pretend this wasn’t just a one-night stand.

 

  The next time he woke up sunlight was streaming through the sheer curtains and Bond was attempting to sneak out of bed. Ren remained motionless and let Bond slip out from his arms and make it all the way to the edge before he asked, “going somewhere?”

 

Bond turned to look at him, his expression warring between guilty, uncertain, and hopeful. It was, quite frankly, adorable. “I don’t ah...I don’t know...I can go now. I should go. Right.”  

 

He shifted to stand and Ren moved quickly to wrap a hand around the back of Bond’s neck. “You should go use the loo, clean up if you want- there’s a spare hotel toothbrush I’m sure- then you should come back to bed.”  

 

Bond leaned back into Ren’s grip before replying, “I can do that,” and his smile was clear in his tone.

 

Once he was in the loo Ren got up and pulled the duvet, which they’d ended up sleeping on top of, off of the bed to find a clean surface. Then he grabbed a condom and lube and set them on the bed and waited for Bond to emerge. When he did, still gloriously and unselfconsciously naked, Ren said, “I’ll be right back. You just get back into bed and think about what you’d like to do to me.” He gave a surprised Bond a quick peck then slipped past him into the loo.

 

Bond was sitting cross-legged on the bed when he came back, looking uncertainly at the supplies Ren grinned as he stretched himself out on the bed next to Bond and gave him a seductive look. “Are you unsure about how to use those?” Ren asked teasingly.

 

“I’m unsure about what you want me to do,” Bond countered, looking at Ren with obvious desire.  

 

“I want you to fuck me,” he replied simply, his voice low and inviting.

 

Bond blinked at him in confusion but his cock twitched in interest. “You don’t want to be in charge anymore?”

 

Ren shook his head. “I’m not into 24/7 control, James. I like scenes and dominance but I also like a good old-fashioned fucking. Besides, I’m telling you to do it so you’re still doing what I want. Unless you’d prefer not to, in which case I could just order us break-” he didn’t get a chance to finish before Bond was on him.

 

Damn, Ren decided, Bond was incredible at sex in all its forms. He arched his back and groaned as Bond finally pushed inside of him after an intensely erotic preparation. He couldn’t remember a partner ever making him feel needy, this desperate for more. Ren shuddered as Bond established a fierce rhythm. He wrapped his legs around Bond’s lower back and just held on as Bond moved above him. Bond’s hands were hooked firmly around his shoulders and his lips moved obscenely against Ren’s own. Even after the exertions of the night before it took an embarrassingly short amount of time for Ren to dig his nails into Bond’s back and whimper into his mouth as he lost himself in an intense orgasm.  

 

When Ren returned to coherence he was lying on Bond’s chest as Bond stroked his back lightly. It was perfect and addictive. And almost over. He couldn’t prevent his body from tensing up at the thought of the unpleasant conversation he had to initiate and the likelihood of returning to a daily life that didn’t include the man that had rapidly become such a part of it.

 

“What’s wrong?” Bond asked, picking up on his sudden tension.

 

“I need to tell you something that I know you’re not going to like. I’m rather tempted to tie you back up actually so that you can’t run out on me...” He took a deep breath and propped himself up on his elbow so he could look at Bond. “007.” Before he could blink he was on his back, pinned not beneath a lover but by an agent with a licence to kill.  Possibly he could have thought this through better.   

 

“Who are you?” Bond growled.

 

“I’m from Q branch,” Ren panted, thankful when Bond’s grip loosened marginally.

 

“Keep going,” Bond warned.

 

“I’m new to MI6. I started in IT before I convinced Boothroyd my abilities were much better suited to Q branch. I’m good, James. I’m very, _very_ good at what I do. I don’t want to spend more time in cubicle hell than necessary when I know damn well I should be running that division by the time Boothroyd retires.”

 

Bond was starting to look more confused than angry. “And where do I come in?”

 

Ren flicked his eyes to the side nervously. “Well everyone I talked to eventually got around to explaining how you were this pain in the arse agent no one could control. And I thought that if I could figure out a way to get you to trust me, then maybe you would actually listen to me in the field and if you did that M would realize how good I am at my job.”

 

Bond blinked at him for a few seconds before he began to laugh. He released his hold on Ren then flopped back onto the bed and laughed until he was wiping at the tears forming in his eyes. “Oh my god. So you decided to go all alone to a strange country to in order to track down, manipulate, and seduce a 00 agent?”  

 

“Well when you put it that way,” Ren grumbled, his panic fading to amusement as he watched Bond roll around in apparent glee.

 

“That’s just...I can’t even... Are you sure you don’t want to be a field agent? You’d be bloody fantastic. Christ, do you have any idea how many people have managed to do what you just did without ending up dead? Zero. And I could show you the unmarked graves to prove it. You would be absolutely devastating.”

 

“I’ll stick to online security and weapon’s design, thank you very much,” Ren stated with a relieved smile. It was nice to know Bond wasn’t going to kill him after all.

 

Bond grinned up at him. “So what was your grand plan once you seduced me and managed to get me to trust you?”

 

“Honestly, when I first came up with the idea I didn’t know you as anything more than a name.  So I dug up your files.  Don't worry, I have about five ideas to improve our database security. Reading them I started to... like you. You're relatively easy to follow via CCTV, so at some point I realised you're not the callous slut people think you are. And when I saw that jerk slap you outside the club it made me so bloody angry.”

 

“Wait, that crazy fire alarm mess was _you_? You may want to rethink that agent thing because it sounds like you can stalk someone with the best of us,” Bond teased, apparently not upset to discover Ren had been watching him. In fact, he seemed rather impressed.

 

Ren rolled his eyes.  “Anyway... I could tell you didn’t like being hit but you didn’t stop him. It wasn’t until that moment I realized your self-destructive streak probably hadn’t been exaggerated. And I wanted to be the one to give you what you wanted, to show you how amazing being with a responsible dom who understands your desires could be. So here we are and now I don’t know what happens next. Obviously I don’t want to use you as a career stepping stone anymore.”  

 

“Why not?” Bond asked easily.

 

“Because now you’re-” Ren struggled to find a suitable word. “Important. As a person. To me.” He reached out a hand and settled it across the base of Bond’s throat. “I’d like to see you again when we’re back in London. If you want.” He bit his lip nervously.

 

“I want,” Bond stated honestly. “I also want to take this golden opportunity to irritate M by telling her I’ve decided on a new handler. Someone I would like exclusive access to.  Someone who will need a much higher security clearance. The paperwork alone will give her fits.” He grinned mischievously and pulled Ren down for a playful kiss.

 

“Oh god, I’ve just slept my way to the top haven’t I?” Ren groaned.  

 

“Little bit,” Bond agreed. “But since that ship has already sailed...” He raised a brow suggestively and slid his hand down to tease at Ren’s sated cock.  

 

Ren shuddered and felt his body trying to respond to Bond’s touch, refractory period be damned. “Keep that up and you’re never getting rid of me, just so you know,” Ren warned.

 

Bond simply tightened his grip and began nipping at Ren’s sensitive earlobe. “Good. Because if you try to get away you might just find out that I’m not so bad with ropes myself.”


End file.
